


Sweet things

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Series: Gordzilla [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey uses they/them, Black Mesa Sucks, Fellas is it gay to smuggle in snacks for your bro?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morally Grey Characters, These Bitches Need Therapy, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: The last few tests they’d ran on him had been hell. Gordon was glad that at the very least, he had something to look forward to.He’d never imagined that he’d look forward to seeing Benrey of all people, but well, here there were.It’d been nice, having someone to talk to. They weren’t such a bad guy after all.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Gordzilla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Sweet things

Gordons face, to put it bluntly, looked pretty shit.

Not that he uh, looked ugly or anything, nah, he could sprout another set of eyes, or mushrooms on his head and Benrey would still find him pretty hot, fucking 10 outta 10. 

It was more the fact that um, the changes were coming in all… Patchy.

“Uh, you got a little bit of…  _ stuff _ on your lip.”

Gordon grimaced, tugging at the loose bit of skin despondently.

“Yeah. I know. It’s still kind of hanging on there. Been picking at it for days.”

“Ah bro, don’t do that, that’ll make it worse.”

Gordon raised an eyebrow at that.

“Make it worse? Really? How can  _ this-“ _

He hissed his words out through his sharpened teeth, gesturing to the right side of his body, a patchwork blanket of irritated skin and scales.

“How can this get  _ any _ worse Benrey?!”

Gordon always had a bit of a short fuse, but he’s been like, way worse since drinking the potion. 

Benrey wasn’t sure if it was an effect of the potion itself or just his miserable conditions.

Could be both. 

“Uhhhh… could get a um. Infection. Greengang.”

“D- did you mean  _ gangrene?!” _

Gordon snorted, doubling over. 

“ _ Dude. _ That’s not a thing- fucking,  _ greengang.” _

Benrey bit back their grin.

So far, saying their usual dumb shit had worked really well to cheer Gordie up- but, well, how long could that last? 

Nah, they had to up their game. Bring the Mcfucking  _ heat. _

“Uh, I gotcha something bro. Smuggled it in, so keep it hush like a hushpuppy.”

“Oh?”

His face brightened up, his smile cutting through like sunlight through a window, and Benrey felt something inside them twist.

“Yeah uh- um, just take it, please?”

He shoved the bag at Gordon, looking away, scuffing his boot against the metal flooring. 

It was rigged up so the scientists could give their subjects electric shocks if they refused to come out of their cells for testing.

The Black Mesa scientists just kind of sucked like that.

They’d had Gordon in the labs for most of the day. He didn’t say what kind of tests they ran on him but-

He looked pretty awful after, all pale, clutching his right arm tightly.

Made them want to find the scientists responsible and k-

The rustling of plastic distracted him from his thoughts, and he whipped his head back up to watch Gordon rifle through the bag. 

“Ben- holy shit, these are all like, my favourite snacks dude! How did you get these?!”

He picked out several candy bars, crisps, brand sodas, even some beef jerky.

Gordon had muttered a lot at night about things he missed, and well, if Gordon hadn’t realised that Benrey could hear him, all the better to surprise him later. 

“Ah, well uh, you know, got free roam privilges.”

“Yeah, but, none of the vending machines on site sell this stuff, and I know for a fact you aren’t allowed outside.”

Gordon stared at them suspiciously and they shifted. What, did he think they stole it? They wouldn’t do that, it’s illegal. Breaking the law is against the rules.

“Ah well… might have got Tommy to help.”

“Tommy?”

“He’s in- he was in your uh, former department n shit-“

Gordons face noticeably scrunched up at the mention of his former job and Benrey rushed to clarify. 

“-Tommy’s cool. Helped me grab what I needed, and I let him pass without a stop n search. 

EZ GG, just like Solid Snake.”

“And Tommy is-“

“Yeah, he’s safe, dw. I trust him. Not gonna rat either of us out.”

Gordon chewed his lip, gnawing at the loose bit of skin.

“Well, if you say he’s safe… I trust you Ben. Thank you bud.”

“Ah-“

Benrey felt a sharp pain in their chest, and they gulped.

“Yeah uh, no problem. Just helping my best friend out. You uh, gonna eat?”

“Yeah, let’s try some of these out, C’mere-“

Gordon patted his cot with his right hand, more of a claw now really. 

“Whuh- huh?”

“You’ve never tried any of these right? Can't exactly eat all this myself, so…”

He trailed off, cheeks turning pink.

Oh, he wasn’t actually sick was he? Wait, but wouldn't greengang turn you green? Maybe this was pinkgang. 

They sat down next to him, reaching out their hand to feel his forehead. He felt warm.

“Uh- Ben? What the fuck are you doing?”

“Your face is all red. Are you sick?”

“N- no! No I’m not sick, it’s- ugh, I’m fine Benrey, just- just grab a snack and try it, ok?”

He scooted away from them, face turned to look at the far wall, grabbing the packet of jerky, tearing into it with his teeth.

It was pretty sexy, ngl. Those chompers looked sharp, and he tore into those strips like it was nothing. Benrey thought about Gordon using those teeth on a scientist and grinned. Heh, would serve them right really.

They grabbed a bar and bit into it, peel and all.

“Yo this brown stuff banging yo.”

“It’s called chocolate Benrey. And you’re supposed to take the wrapper off”

“Pff, yeah, I knew that.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night laughing away, eating candy and drinking sodas, unobserved by the still security cameras, showing only static on the other end of the screen.

Benrey wasn’t about to let Black Mesa spoil their time together. 

This was the least he could do for him.

After all, they’d been selfish. 

Could have busted him out days ago. But they hadn’t.

And they weren’t gonna.

Not yet. 

Just… just a little while longer. 

Let them savour this small moment of sweetness.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
